lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
You've got 2 Genies in a Bottle
(Ace Fender Bender, Forest Evergreen and Patch Treasurechest go towards Ace's jeep) Crumbs Sugar Cookie: (sees the boys going into the jeep) Hey, boys! What're you doing? Ace Fender Bender: We're going on vacation to the beach. Forest has a map. (Forest gets the map from Ace's jeep) Crumbs: But, where are your pets? Ace: Oh, my pet is taking care of my workshop. Patch's pet is guarding his home and his treasure. (Forest's pet goes towards Crumbs) Ace: Oh, and you are going to take care of Forest's beaver pet until we goes back from vacation. (Forest's pet lands in Crumbs' hands) Crumbs: Okay. See you soon, boys! Ace Fender Bender, Forest Evergreen and Patch Treasurechest: (go into Ace's jeep) See you soon, ladies! (Ace turns on his jeep) Patch Treasurechest: Let's go, mateys! To the beach! (The boys drive away) All lalaloopsies (including Idea Lightbulb): Goodbye, boys! Gaze Hypno Stare: And don't forget about my servant schedules when you come back from vacation! (waves, all lalaloopsies stare at Gaze) (when the three boys go on the road, Forest checks the map, but he is holding it upside down) Ace: How long we will go to the beach, Forest? Forest Evergreen: (confused, checking the map) I don't know. Maybe a few hours. (goes to the desert) Patch: Arr, mateys. There's a shorter way to the beach. It looks like a shortcut. Ace: I think the shore might be nearby. (A while later, the boys are still driving through the desert) Ace: That's weird. The shore is supposed to be a couple of miles away. But it's taking too long. It goes a lot of miles away. (to Forest) Did you check the map correctly? Forest: (still checking the map, but upside down) I don't know, but, the map looks weird. Patch: Let me check. (gets the map, checking) Hmm... Hey! You're checking the map upside down! (turns the map side up, gives to Forest) Forest: (checks the map) Oops. Sorry, boys. I haven't noticed. Ace: Well, I think we're lost in the desert. Patch: (sees an Arabic house, then looks with his telescope) Look, mateys! It's an Arabian house! Maybe we can look inside! (Ace and Forest see the house) Let's go! Arr! (the three boys go to the house) (near the house, the three boys jump off from Ace's jeep, then explore inside the house) Patch: (sees a water fountain, then goes and drinks it a little bit) Much better. Forest: (sees the small pool with half of full water) Hmm... this pool is small, but, the water is not full enough to have fun as long as possible. Ace: (inside the house) C'mon, boys. Let's rest a little bit. I found some of sofas and pillows. (sees the dust on the sofas, pillows and even on the floor) Hmm... It's looks dusty. (cleans the sofa, then sees a genie bottle on the little dusty table) What's this? (gets the bottle) Forest: (comes to Ace) Let me see! (checks the bottle) Hmm... looks weird. Ace: And dusty. But, I'll clean it right now. Forest: (he and Ace clean the bottle at the same time) Me too. (after cleaned, Sahara Mirage and Pita Mirage emerge from the bottle) Sahara Mirage: Welcome, master--(sees Ace and Forest who cleaned the bottle) I mean... masters. Ace and Forest: Two genies! Sahara: Nice to meet you, masters. I'm Sahara Mirage (introducing her little sister) and this is my little sister Pita Mirage. Pita Mirage: (waving to Ace and Forest) Hi! Forest: (to Patch) Hey, Patch! Come here! Ace and I got two genies! Patch: Arr! I'm coming, mateys! (comes to Ace and Forest, then sees Sahara and Pita) (to Sahara and Pita) Arr! You two look cute. Sahara: Oh, thank you. Forest: Sahara. Pita. (introducing to Patch) This is Patch Treasurechest, our friend. (introducing to himself) I'm Forest Evergreen. (introducing to Ace) And this is Ace Fender Bender (Ace is waving to Sahara and Pita) Sahara: It's very nice to meet you all. Pita: Evewy genie has thwee wishes. So if Ace and Fowest wubbed our bottle, evewy master has to pick a genie to get thwee wishes. Sahara: (to Pita) Wow. You're right! Forest: Hmm... (comes to Sahara) I choose Sahara. Ace: (comes to Pita) And I choose Pita. Patch: (sadly) And how about me? Ace: Don't worry, Patch. Me and Forest will wish for you. Patch: (happily) Thanks. Ace: (checks the house) This house is too dusty. (gets an idea) I know. I wish the house is completely clean from dust! Pita: First wish gwanted. (grants Ace's first wish) (the whole house is now cleaned from dust) Ace, Forest and Patch: Wooooow! Ace: Clean as pearl! (to Pita) Thanks, Pita! Pita: No pwoblem, master. Forest: (sees the half full little pool) The pool is small and half-full of water. The water of the pool isn't full enough to have fun. Ace: (he and Patch also sees the small pool) All right. Forest: (to Sahara) I wish the small pool was bigger and full of clean water. Sahara: First wish granted! (grants Forest's wish, then the pool grows bigger andthe water becomes cleaner) Ace, Forest and Patch: (sees the big full clean pool) Coooool! Sand E. Starfish: (appears with her blowfish, Ace and Forest see them) Hi, boys! (she and her blowfish dive into the pool) Ace: Where did that come from? Forest: I don't know. Patch: Forest, I'll get thirsty again. The water fountain is small. Can you make the water fountain bigger? Forest: (thinks) I will. (to Sahara) I wish the water fountain was bigger, with cold, refreshing water! Sahara: Your wish is granted! (grants Forest's wish, transforms the small water fountain into a big water fountain with cold water) Patch: (drinks cold water) Very refreshing. Thanks, Sahara. Sahara: No problem. Ace: My turn. (thinks) Hmm... Patch: Hey! How about a treasure, mateys? Some treasures are hard to find in the sea. Forest: (thinks) Hmm... And how about to bring the lost treasures of the sea here? Patch: Arr! Good idea! (to Ace) What do you think, Ace? Ace: Okay. (to Pita) I wish to give Patch some of his favorite lost treasure of the sea. Pita: Wish gwanted, master. (grants Ace's wish, some of the lost treasures and lots of rain boots appear near Patch) Patch: (sees some of the lost treasures and lots of lost rain boots, then gasps) The lost treasures! And a lot of rain boots! I should put these into my rain boot collection! But... how do we bring them to my house? Ace: I know. (to Pita) I wish the Patch's treasures and rain boots comes to Patch's house! Pita: Last wish gwanted. (grants Pita's wish, the treasure and boots disappear, then appear near Patch's house) Patch: (sees the treasure and boots near his house with telescope) Thanks a lot, Pita! Pita: No pwoblem, Patch. Forest: (to Sahara and Pita) Before the really last wish, do you know the way to the huge beach? Sahara: Yes. (pointing to east) It's right there. Patch: (sees the really huge beach with his telescope) Sahara is right, mateys! (points to east) It's right there! Ace: Let's go! (gets some extra fuel for his jeep) I got some extra fuel for the jeep! Forest: Wait, boys! Don't forget the last wish! Sahara: (to Pita, sadly) It's the last wish, Pita. I'm sorry, but, we have to come back to the bottle again. (Forest sees Sahara and Pita being sad and heard about it) Pita: (she and her big sister hugs both, sadly) I'm afwaid of the dark, Sahawa! Sahara: (also sadly) Me too, Pita. Forest: Poor genies. (Ace and Patch also see Sahara and Pita with sad looks on their faces) It looks so sad. Ace: We gotta do something. Patch: How about the genies' freedom? Forest: (happily) Good idea! (to Sahara and Pita) Don't worry, genies. Because, I've got a great wish. (to Sahara) Sahara... (happily) I wish for Sahara and Pita's freedom! (Sahara grants the last wish and she and Pita are then free from the bottle) Sahara and Pita: (very happily) Hooray! Sahara: We're free! Pita: Fwee! Sahara: (flies around the air) Now I'm able to see the whole world!! Pita: And now I'm able to meet my new fwiends!! Such as you thwee! Sahara: (flies back to the floor) Thanks a lot, Forest, for the last wish for our good freedom!! I feel so good! Pita: Me too! (hops like a bunny) Yaaay! Forest: No problem, genies. (to Ace and Patch) Let's go to the beach, boys. Sahara: (happily interrupts them) You three don't go anywhere! Forest: What? Sahara: We don't have any servants for years. Like any boy (romantically) to be my boyfriend! (Ace, Forest and Patch gets shocked about it) Pita: My big sister got her boyfwiends! Sahara: And Pita to be her music admirers. No one have heard her flute music before. (Pita plays her flute that Patch falls in trance) Patch: (fallen in trance) I'll be my servant, my mistress Pita. Ace: Patch! Patch: (wakes up from trance) Huh? Sorry, mateys. Sahara: You three made our house cleaner and gave us a better pool and water fountain. Our home is so cool... (romantically) that you three will be my and Pita's servants (dramatically) FOREVER. (Ace, Forest and Patch gets scared) Sahara: (happily) Or I'll give any of you three an extra wish. (Ace, Forest and Patch smiles) Forest: But, if you grant an extra wish, you will promise that you two let us free to go to the beach? Sahara: I promise. Pita: Me too. Ace: Well, I'll make a wish. Patch: Arr! You two made a wish for me! I didn't got my wish! Forest: I freed these genies as a last wish, so, It's MY extra wish! Sahara: Wait! Stop it, boys! (Ace, Forest and Patch stopped arguing about the extra wish) Ace, Forest and Patch: All right. Patch: Arr. Sahara: Leave it to me. By the magic powers and knowledges of all genies, I'll decide who gets the extra wish. Ace, Forest and Patch: Yay! Sahara: If any of you three don't make an extra wish for a minute, you'll be mine and Pita's servants forever. Ace, Forest and Patch: (scared) Uh oh. Sahara Mirage: (using the eenie-meenie-minie-mo way) Eeny, genie, miny, mo, catch a boyfriend by the love, if the masters, let him go, my little sister told me to pick the very best boy and... You. Are. It!(chooses Forest Evergreen) Patch Treasurechest: It's you, Forest! Make a wish! Forest Evergreen: (thinking) Hmm... Ace Fender Bender: Listen, Forest. If you can't wish when time's out, we're gonna be Sahara's boyfriends and Pita's music admirers forever. Forever is a extremely very longest time ever, get it? Patch: C'mon, Forest! Think harder! Forest: (thinks harder) Hmm... Patch: We're running out of time! Think more harder! Forest: (thinks more harder) (Ace and Patch are chanting "Think! Think! Think!", still chanting, making Forest thinks even more and harder, until a huge light bulb appears from his head and Ace and Patch stops chanting) Forest: Hey! That's it! I got a wish!! Sahara: You wish is granted. (grants Forest's wish) Forest: Pancakes for everyone! Ace: You wished for... pancakes? Forest: Well, if we don't want to be Sahara's boyfriends and Pita's music admirers forever and Sahara and Pita let us free, we have some pancakes for everyone for lunch like lumberjacks does it. (gives syrup-covered pancakes to Ace, Patch, Sahara and Pita, and they eat) Ace: You're genius, Forest. Let's go. (Ace, Forest and Patch go into Ace's jeep with Forest's pancakes and get ready to go to the beach) Sahara: (waving) Goodbye, boys! Pita Mirage: (waving) Bye! Ace: Thanks for saving us, Forest. Forest: No problem, Ace. Patch: Hooray for my treasure! Ace: Um, Patch, your treasure is at home. Patch: Oh, yeah. I forgot. THE END Trivia *This fanfic parodies Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!), Aladdin, and the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Shanghaied". Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Comedy